Legend of the Fairies: The Chosen
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: He escaped slavery in the Tower of Heaven with Erza and her friends, he carved a name for himself as one of Fairy Tail's greatest Mages, and now he must answer the call of Destiny. Link Atreides is the Chosen One born to save the world from darkness and deliver faith upon an apathetic world. He is the Hero of Time. Many pairings, but mainly LinkxErza.
1. Damnation

Chapter 1: Damnation

For eight year old Link Atreides, that fateful Sunday morning began like any other might have. He awoke at sunrise in his warm feather bed, dressed in his Sunday best, and went downstairs for breakfast. In the kitchen of his family's farmhouse, his dear, beloved grandmother was cooking him and his little sister a breakfast of fluffy pancakes and sizzling bacon.

Grace Atreides smiled up at her grandson, her old wrinkly face splitting into a sunny smile. The young blonde boy and his little sister, Aryll Atreides, were the light of her life, the only reason her old bones got up and running in the morning. Especially since her daughter and her husband died. "Good morning Sunshine." said Grace, using her favorite pet name for the boy. "I presume the smell of food woke you up?" she asked in a mildly teasing voice, gesturing to the now almost done food.

Link smiled at his grandmother. "Good morning to you as well grandmother. I hope you slept well."

Grace chuckled and tucked a few strands of her silver hair behind her ears. "Oh sit down you rotten lad, you know I slept like a baby." said Grace to the unusually well-mannered boy. Link sat in his chair at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for his breakfast.

As Grace placed two pancakes and three sticks of bacon onto her grandson's plate, six-year-old Aryll came down the stairs, yawning like a cat. "So, the zombie awakes." chortled Grace. "And not even dressed." chided the old woman gently.

Aryll shrugged. "Sorry, I was up late last night."

Grace frowned in disapproval as she served up Aryll's breakfast. "You shouldn't be up so late dear, it isn't good for a growing young woman to be up so late."

"But it was Saturday night." complained Aryll. "All we have to do today is going to Service, I thought it would be okay if I slept in for a few minutes."

"And you know that service starts at nine o'clock sharp." said Grace in a chastising voice.. "You should have been in bed at a decent hour, you know we have to get up early." she said in a cross tone.

It's just Service!" whined Aryll. "It's not like we have somewhere important to go."

Grace was about to scold Aryll again, but Link beat her to it. "Aryll! Service is an important part of our lives, it isn't wise to miss it." said her older brother.

Aryll rolled her eyes and took a bite of pancakes. "Little Mister Perfect." grumbled the girl.

"Your brother is right Aryll." said Grace sitting down to her own pancakes. "Service is the time of week where we give our thanks to the Gods and meet with our friends and neighbors." Aryll grumbled under her breath and hunched over her food.

"Look Aryll, one day you'll thank me for dragging you off on to Service every Sunday, it's important to our souls."

"But do the Gods really care if we spend half our Sunday in some building learning about people who existed hundreds of years ago?" she complained.

Grace shook her head sadly. "That's not the point Aryll, you know that."

Aryll sighed and dropped her fork. "I'm going to go get dressed." said the girl as she scooted out of her chair.

* * *

><p>Service, the three hours each Sunday spent by the followers of the Way of the Triforce at their church. Link loved this time of day, for it was at this time that he felt closest to the Gods and, by extension, his parents.<p>

Link loved the smell of the chapel. The wooden walls and pews had a wonderful pine scent. The bark had been left on the top of the pews and Link loved nothing more than to run his hands over the rough surface. The painted ceiling depicted the beautiful Triforce, and the three Dragons, Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron, surrounding it in a cloudy sky.

The church was located on a grassy hill, overlooking the sea. The salty smell of the sea air wafted into the church and made the place smell like the life-giving ocean that lay outside it's doors. the bluegrass that grew on the hill waved in the wind, giving it a hypnotic effect on the senses.

Along either side of the church were three stained glass windows. Each of the Goddesses, Farore, Nayru, and Din, were shown in each window on either side. At the front of the Church were three more windows. The middle one showed the Triforce in all its golden glory, blazing like a sun. On the left window was Oni, the Male Spirit, the Warrior. He stood, his hands on his sword which was planted firmly in the ground. The picture of Oni was always enough to make Link feel strong. He liked to pretend that On was his father, and he watched over him, looking in from that window to check on his son. Of course he couldn't forget the window on the right as well, the one depicting Hylia, the Caregiver, the Mother of All. Like with Oni, Link liked to pretend that Hylia was his real, biological mother instead of just his spiritual mother.

Of course Link knew they were not, Link knew very well that his parents were dead, and had been since he was six. Dead by a dark mage's evil schemes. But all the same, he liked to think that in some small way, they were with him inside that beautiful little seaside church with him, always there. This was the place his mother and father had brought him every Sunday, it was part of him, the stories that were told, the lessons that were imparted, it was all there, in his heart and soul.

It was in this place that Link walked into that Sunday morning, bright and early. He stepped inside and inhaled the pine and ocean scented air. Already he felt it, the strange _thereness_ that he always felt when he was inside this building. He always felt like someone walked with him in here, watching over him. Link liked to make-believe that it was his parents, still there after all these years in some small way.

Link walked forward, glancing around the church to see if anyone else was there, Grace and Aryll behind him. He was not at all surprised to see that the only ones there besides his family were Gonzo the inventor, Talon and his daughter Malon, and the priest Ramos.

Gonzo was a huge dark-skinned man, six feet seven inches and with muscles of a bull. He always smelled like oil and grease and always wore stained clothing, but on Sundays he always cleaned up and dressed well. Even now he wore his strange goggles which had adjustable magnification. The goggles caused his eyes to seem very large giving him the nickname of 'the beetle.' He was a warm and friendly man, always having a coin to spare for a beggar or a piece of candy to give to the children attending Service.

Talon was a large fat man, with a belly that rumbled every time he laughed and a bright red nose. His brown mustache was the only hair left on his head and face so he kept it well groomed and kept. His daughter, Malon, was a little girl about Link's age with bright red hair and a constantly smiling face. The father and daughter were all each of them had left after a dark guild had killed Malon's mother and taken her twin sister, Erza. It was the same Dark Guild which had harmed Malon and Talon's family which had taken Link's parents from him. Because of this, Link felt a profound connection to the father and daughter.

Ramos was a priest, a good one in Link's opinion. He was a rather short man with a full head of white hair. His face resembled that of a hawk's, but his eyes were bright and kind. Ramos wore his saffron-colored robe which he always wore during Service. The robe was one thing that all men and women in the service of the Gods wore. the only thing that distinguished him from other Priests was the golden swirl sewn into it, proclaiming that he was a devotee of Farore.

"Morning there green bean, still working that hat ain't ya?" laughed Gonzo patting Link on the head.

"You bet Mr. Gonzo." laughed Link.

"Oh Link hardly takes that ridiculous thing off." said Grace in a martyred tone. "I swear he would sleep in it if he could."

"Yeah well, Link is the only one who make that ridiculous thing look good." chuckled the dark-skinned man. He turned his attention to Link's grandmother. "Say Grace, how would you like to see..."

Link stopped paying attention as Gonzo started pitching his newest invention to Grace. Most of Gonzo's inventions exploded after their first five uses, but Grace ended up buying one or two anyway, mainly because she knew that Gonzo needed money and he was too proud to accept charity. Link instead walked up to Malon who was looking up at the stained glass depicting Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Hi Malon." said Link politely.

Malon smiled at him. "Hello Link, it's good to see you again." Link blushed as Malon smiled at him. He never knew why, but Malon's smile always made him feel a little bit awkward and flustered. "How are things at home?" she asked.

Link shrugged, fighting back his blush. "Oh, well, Grandma, Aryll, and I are managing. It's not as good as could be, but, you know, nothing is."

Malon nodded. "I know, things aren't going to well at the ranch either. People just aren't buying our things anymore."

Link knew what she was talking about, it seemed like hard times had fallen on the kingdom. Jewels seemed to be worth less and less, and the land seemed to be yeilding less and less crops. Link shook his head, times were bad everywhere. "Are things very bad at the ranch?" asked Link.

Malon shook her head. "Not as bad as it could be, after all people always need milk and eggs. It's the crops aren't selling well, and wolves have carried off many of our chickens."

Link shuddered. "Good riddance I say." said the boy. It was no great secret that Link was terrified of chickens, but what people didn't know was why. Truth be told, neither did Link. Chickens just made his skin crawl.

Malon giggled. "Oh Link, we're going to have to cure you of this silly phobia of yours, chickens are harmless."

Link shook his head. "That's where your wrong, they're evil monsters, and one day I'll prove it."

As this was going on, Ramos the Priest came down from the altar and walked over to Grace. Noticing the priest's approach, Grace bid goodbye to Gonzo, promising to buy three of his new inventions.

Grace smiled as Ramos approached. "Hello Grace." said Ramos shaking the old woman's hand. "How are you today."

Grace looked at him curiously. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Ramos shook his head. "Grace, a priest is like a dentist. He can spot a problem a mile away. Now please tell me what troubles you, it's my function in the community to help people after all."

Grace sighed, her shoulders sagging. Grace was always such a strong, dignified old woman it was almost impossible to think of her as old. She had to be strong, she never would have been able to deal with raising both of her grandchildren after their parents's unfortunate death. But now it looked like her age had caught up with her. "I worry for both of my grandchildren Father."

Ramos nodded slowly. "Tell me what it is that troubles you about them." said Ramos, gesturing for Grace to go with him up the aisle to the altar.

Grace sighed and walked with him. "Well, Aryll has become so contrary, refusing to go along with anything I or Link says. Normally she would follow her big brother to the end of the world if he asked her to, but now she resists him at every turn. And Link..." she trailed off, hesitant to continue lest she offend the priest. Ramos glanced over at her and she continued. "Well, he's become so obsessed with the Gods, and myths and legends and all that. He scarcely has time for the real world anymore. I worry about them Ramos, I can't help it. And I just need to know what to do, just so I don't lose them forever."

Ramos nodded, thinking over what to say next. Finally, as they reached the altar, Ramos said what he hoped was good advice. "Well Grace, it seems to me that Link and Aryll are still dealing with their parents deaths. It still hurts them since they're so young. With Aryll, I believe all you need to do is sit with her and talk things over. She needs to know that she has her grandmother to talk to, that someone is there for her."

Grace nodded, it made sense after all. That was what she liked about Ramos, while other priests based their advice off of the scripture and things like that, Ramos always thought with a clear head. "What about Link?" she asked, hoping he had some more kernels of wisdom to share.

Ramos stroked his chin where he was trying, without success, to grow a beard. "Well, it seems to me like Link is merely seeking comfort in his religion." he gave a stern look at Grace. "After all, you and I both know this is the one place that Tiberius and Claudia never fought."

Grace nodded, it was the truth. After Aryll had been born her daughter and her husband were always at their throats about something. But here at this little church they never fought, it was almost like they still loved each other.

"Still, I want him to find a root in the real world as well." said Grace in a resigned tone.

"Perhaps he could enter the Priesthood." suggested Ramos. "He has the zeal for it, I could even see Link as a preacher."

Grace shook her head. "I don't think so Ramos, he talks all the time about joing the army, but you and I both know he'd never survive there. I just don't know."

"He could become a mage, like Tiberius." said Ramos a bit hesitantly.

Grace stiffened, the fact that Grace distrusted all magic and that her daughter had married a mage had been a bone of contention between them up until Claudia's death. "Maybe..." said Grace trailing off.

Ramos held up his hands. "I'm not saying to should do anything now, but if he is to be a mage it would be wise for him to start soon, when he's young."

Grace nodded, turning to look at her Grandson who was speaking with Malon, the pretty ranch girl. "I don't know Ramos, he's only eight but I feel like I'm speaking to an adult whenever I make conversation with him."

Ramos chuckled. "I agree, an old soul if I ever saw one." As though on cue, the bell began to toll as more of the town's inhabitants entered the church, preparing for service. "Well, it seems like that's my cue." said Ramos. "Duty calls." he said kissing Grace's hand.

Grace giggled a little bit. "Oh get up on your soapbox you dirty dog."

* * *

><p>"Let us give thanks this day. Let us give thanks to the Gods on high who have blest us with the road to Salvation." Ramos said at the altar to his gathered congregation. Link and the others bowed their heads in prayer, listening to the silence filling the room, feeling it settle in their bones.<p>

"Let us pray to Din, let us ask Her for Power." said Ramos.

Link prayed to Din. _'Oh Din of Fire and Stone, Din whose fiery arms shaped the World, grant me the Power to change what I can.'_

"Let us Pray to Farore, let us ask her for Courage." intoned Ramos.

Link breathed out and continued his prayer. _'Oh Farore of Wind and Lightning, Farore whose courageous spirit gave life to the beast and people of the Earth, grant me the Courage to accept that which I cannot change.'_

"Let us pray to Nayru, let us ask her for Wisdom." proclaimed Ramos, his voice echoing conviction.

Link felt the power of the Gods in his veins. _'Oh Nayru the of the Stars and Water, Nayru who gave the spirit of Law to the world and Man from mute Beast, give me the Wisdom to tell the difference between that which I can change and that which I cannot.'_

"Let us pray to Oni, let us ask him for Protection." said Ramos, the Fire of Faith in his eyes.

Link felt the Fire of Faith burning in his heart, he could have sworn that the Gods themselves whispered in his ears now. _'Oni of War, Oni of Life, Oni of Death, give me the Will and the Strength to protect those I love.'_

"And finally, let us pray to Hylia, let us ask her for Love." said Ramos as light filtered through the window behind him, giving him a sort of halo.

Link felt the song of heaven singing through his veins, through his soul, ringing in his ears, and it was beautiful. _'Oh Hylia the Blessed Mother, grant me the love to give to my family and friends.'_

"So we pray to the Gods, so we ask them for Power, Courage, Wisdom, Protection, and Love. Amen."

"Amen." said Link with the rest of the congregation. The assembled raised their heads, opened their holy books, and prepared to listen to the sermon.

And that's when the world exploded into fire.

* * *

><p>Fire, ash, sulfur. It was everywhere. The smoke in the air was thick and there were the distant crackle's of fires.<p>

Link could hear nothing, there was only a ringing in his ears and his vision was blurry. His clothes felt ragged and there was much pain in his left leg. There was a warm wetness running down his legs and arms and Link knew it was blood. Link lifted his head wincing at the pain it brought. He looked around and through his blurry vision he could see that the church was in ruins.

Only one thought entered Link's mind, and it possessed him like a demon.

Find his grandmother and sister.

Link pulled himself to his legs, but screamed in pain as he felt a sharp stab of pain in his legs. Link fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. He used his arms to pull himself forward, crawling through the wreckage as best he could.

Suddenly he felt hands grab him and haul him up. He did not know if anyone was talking, he still could only hear the ringing in his ears, but he knew this was an unfamiliar person. Link struggled weakly for a few moments before the pain became too much, and he was ripped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Link opened his eyes and saw a stone ceiling above him. His vision was repaired at least.<p>

Link groaned as the dull ache of his wounds was felt in his flesh again. He looked down the length of his body to see the extent of the damage. He felt vomit rise in his mouth as he saw that both his legs, his feet, and most of his arms were covered in shoddily attached bandages. Link shifted a bit and felt the presence of more bandages beneath the sackcloth which had replaced his Sunday clothes. On either wrist was a heavy metal magical shackle.

As he could now hear his own groans of pain he assumed his hearing had returned. He struggled to his feet, wincing at the daggers of pain in his feet and legs. Link looked around, trying to get a bead on his new surroundings. The place he was in was a tiny cave, covered with a barred door. Link limped over to the door and grabbed the bars looking out. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw what was outside.

He was in a deep pit, filled with hundreds of cells just like his, and as far as he could tell, all of them were occupied. Guards patrolled around the walkways, rough and mean looking men all of them. Some were accompanied by furless hounds with great gaping mouths.

_'I'm in Hell,'_ was all Link could think. For what else could this be but Hell? Certainly no mortal men could devise such a horrible place. And yet Link knew he was alive, and that those were men patrolling the halls of this dark place. Link backed away, his breath coming fast and shallow. The eight year old couldn't believe what he was seeing, what twisted madman could have spawned this nightmare?

"So, you're up." said a tired voice from the other side of the cell. Link whirled around, but cried out in pain as the sudden motion sent great jolts of pain up his legs. Link clenched his teeth and rose to his feet to see the person who had addressed him.

In the far corner of the room was an emaciated old man. He had a long white beard and bushy white eyebrows. His face and body were covered in wrinkles, along with the occasional scar. Next to him were... other children. Six in total, huddled up together by the old man. "Hey there new kid, I'm Rob." said the old man. "You got a name?"

"L- Link." said young Link in a frightened tone.

"Link huh? Well let me introduce you to the rest of the family." said Rob. Rob turned to the children beside him. "It's okay runts, he's okay."

With hesitant steps the children came out from behind Rob and the old man introduced them. "The blue-haired one with the interesting birthmark is Jellal, the little blonde one is Sho, the brown-haired girl is Milliana, the small black-haired boy is Wally, the bigger one is Simon, and the red-haired girl here is Erza." said Rob.

Link looked over the children as Rob spoke and matched each description with their name. But when he saw Erza and heard her name he jumped in surprise. "Erza? Is that really you!?" cried Link in shock.

The little red-head looked up in surprise. "You- you know my name?" she said in a surprised tone.

"Your Malon's twin sister! The one taken away when she was three years old!" cried Link, for he was certain it was her. Who else besides Malon's family possessed such flaming red hair and elegant features. Horror filled his heart as he realized, that Erza had been here for five years. "Erza, dear Gods." he said, his voice choking up, tears finally falling. "Five years, I'm so sorry." he said.

Jellal stepped forward. "You know Erza, your from where she's from?" he demanded.

Link nodded, dashing away the tears. "Y-yeah. I'm friends with her sister Malon. We we're talking in Church a little... while..." he trailed off as the facts finally sunk in. The bomb had nearly leveled the Church, and he was most likely the only survivor. If anyone else had survived, they were here in this Hell-Pit. He was not sure which fate was worse.

All this hit him with the force of a freight train and he fell to the ground staring forward at nothing, shuddering.

He was alone.

In that moment Link Atreides felt the Fire of Faith dim in his heart, and all his despair, all his pain, all his grief erupted out of his mouth in a primal animal scream that echoed across the prison with a force of thunder.

Link collapsed to the ground, tears leaking out his eyes and his small body trembling. He was dimly aware of the other children rushing to his side and Rob lifting him up. Link didn't really care, he didn't feel anything. He was alone, in Hell.

He was damned.


	2. Purgatory

Chapter 2: Purgatory

_White, an endless sea of white. _

_Link drifted through the sea of white, a profound feeling of peace in his soul. He looked about the sea of white with lazy eyes, untroubled by anything. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but it felt good. _

_"Am I dead?" wondered Link briefly. But no, he didn't really think so. He wasn't quite sure how he knew, but he did. However, so deep was his well being that he did not even feel any alarm at the idea that he might be dead._

_"Link..." whispered a voice from behind him. Link's eyes flew open as the voice sent a thrill of fear through his gut, even though he hadn't the foggiest idea why. Link leapt to his feet, landing on some ethereal floor. He looked about wildly, searching for the source of the voice. "Link... over hear little rascal." said the voice in an eerily familiar tone._

_"Where!" he cried, panic rising. "Where are you! Are you a demon?! A Monster?!" he demanded._

_"Look behind you lunkhead." laughed the voice, quite clear now, and very familiar. Fear and panic left Link and was replaced by a blank feeling of shock, for he knew instantly who was talking. It was the same voice that had told him stories by candlelight when he couldn't sleep. It was the same voice that soothed him when he was sick. It was the voice that belonged to the man that Link loved with all of his eight-year old heart._

_Link turned and saw all six feet, one-hundred and ninety-four pounds of wizard that was Tiberius Clive, Iron-Blood Mage and father of Link and Aryll Atreides. He was dressed as he had often been in life, in a maroon jerkin and black Gi-pants, and his permanent grin of confidence was fixed on his face._

_"D-d-d-d-..daddy?" said Link, tears coming to his eyes._

_"Who did you expect? Santa Claus?" he laughed. "Of course it's me you little rascal."_

_Tears freely dripped from Link's face as he beheld the father he had lost to death's cold embrace. For a single shivering moment Link felt uncertainty in his heart, fearing some sort of cruel trick. but then the moment passed, and sobs ripped from his chest as he ran forward and embraced his father. Tiberius squatted and caught his son up in a tight hug. "Oh Goddesses, you got big boy!" laughed the Mage as he lifted his son up in his embrace. Tiberius felt tears in his own eyes as he clutched his little boy tighter to his chest. He reveled in the familiar weight of the boys body and the warmth he exuded._

_Link couldn't speak as his voice was choked with emotion. He buried his head into his father's chest and inhaled the familiar scent of crushed pine needles and rusty metal that his father always reeked of. "I-I-I thought you were DEAD!" cried the little boy._

_Tiberius's face fell, his grin disappearing and a somber one replacing as his son cried into his shoulder. "I... I am Link." said Tiberius in a quiet voice._

_Tiberius felt Link stiffen against him and he withdrew his head. He leaned back, away from his father, a thrill of fear in his azure eyes. "A-are you a ghost?" asked the little boy, a mixture of fear, hope, grief, and suspicion in his eyes._

_"No." answered his father. "Not really. I'm dead, but I'm not on Earth."_

_"Am __**I**__ dead?" asked the boy nervously._

_"No, no, no." assured Tiberius. "You're alive. You're just... visiting." he said after a moment._

_"Oh." said the boy. "Then It wasn't a dream. The bomb, the fire, the pit." he said in a voice quivering on the verge of hysteria._

_"Yeah, it wasn't" said Tiberius in a grieved voice._

_There was a long moment of silence between father and son. Link seemed to be absorbing the information. Tiberius was silent, letting his son absorb and process the fact that he was in the arms of a ghost. "Father, why am I here?" he asked in a nervous voice._

_"Link, I'm here to tell you that you WILL get out of here." he said gently._

_"This... spirit realm?" asked Link, looking up at his father with red-rimmed eyes._

_Tiberius shook his head."No, out of the prison you're in. The one the bombers took you to."_

_Link gave a cynical scoff, one that made Tiberius's heart break at the idea of any child making it. It was a scoff of hopelessness, a bitter laugh of a jaded soul. "How, how am I to do this?" spat Link._

_Tiberius sat his son down and grabbed him by the shoulders and looked his straight in the eye. "You need to keep faith Link. That above all. Keep your faith and you will be given a way out."_

_Link felt tears returning. "How do I keep faith? How in the hell I have been thrown in."_

_"Find something." insisted Tiberius. "Find someone or something to believe in." Link looked at his father, doubt in his eyes. "Please son." said Tiberius in a pleading tone. "It's your only hope."_

_"I... I'll try father." said Link in a strained voice._

_Tiberius nodded grimly. "Good. When you do get out, and you will, you need to go to the town of Magnolia. There you'll find the Guild of Fairy Tail, that's the Guild I belonged to, and find Gildarts. Gildarts Clive. Gildarts is my brother, and he's the most powerful of Fairy Tail's mages. Go to him."_

_Link nodded. "Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Gildarts. Right." said Link. Suddenly his eyes lit up in shock. "W-wait. he-he's my Uncle!" he cried._

_Tiberius nodded. "Yep, he's my brother and your Uncle. You need to go to him when you get out of here." Link nodded, trying his best to be brave. Tiberius smiled at his son, his pride and joy. "Have faith boy, and all paths will be revealed. But first, you have to wake up."_

_Link frowned in confusion. "What was that father?" he asked in a perplexed tone of voice._

_"I said-"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up kid." said Rob shaking Link's sleeping form. "Wake up, it's morning kid, time to get to work."<p>

Link blinked awake, jolting upright in surprise. The horrible reality of his situation sank into him once more as the last vestiges of his dream slipped away from him. _'Faith, sure. Faith in what?'_ thought Link bitterly as Rob ushered him out of the cell with the other children.

"Where are we going?" asked Link as the eight of them walked up the ramp and towards the sunlight.

"Work." said Jellal in a bitter tone. "We have to work for our cells and our gruel and our whippings."

Sho looked ready to cry and Milliana actually started to. Not real sobs, just soft whimpers and gentle tears. Simon moved up to them and put comforting hands on their shoulders. "Hey, listen here. Just stick together, we'll be okay." said the large boy kindly. "Be brave, we'll be okay."

"You, you mean it Simon?" asked Milliana in a teary voice.

"Course I do." said the large boy with a grin. Jellal scoffed to himself and Link sighed and looked down at the ground, trying to stave off the unbearable feelings of grief that threatened to consume him. _'There is no Aryll. There is no grandma. Your dream about your father was just that, a dream.'_ he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. _'You have no family.'_

"E-excuse me." said a timid voice as someone pulled on his sleeve. Link looked behind him to see Erza with a frightened look on her face as though Link might lash out and hurt her. "Last night, y-you said you knew my family." said the small red-haired girl. "I, I can't remember them." she said as though it was something to be ashamed of. "C-could you tell me about them?" she asked nervously.

Link smiled slightly. "Um, I uh guess I could tell you." said Link sheepishly. Erza's face broke into a bright smile.

"Really! You will!" she cried.

"Keep it down you two." said Rob sternly. "Talk quietly, don't draw attention to us."

"Later." said Link to Erza in a quieter voice. Erza nodded, a small smile on her face as they exited the pit and entered the sun.

Link looked around and saw that the outside was not much better than the pit. They seemed to be in some sort of stone quarry filled with workers. Guards patrolled the quarry like they did in the pit, accompanied by the hairless hellhounds and holding long staffs sparking with electricity. Above them loomed a half-complete tower looking like a mal-formed beast reaching up to the sky with metal fingers. Link couldn't explain it, but he felt a strange sense of doom coming from the tower, an ominous sense of foreboding and evil that hung around it like an aura.

Link couldn't help but gape at how many people were in the quarry working. There were far more than had been in Link's hole, there must have been hundreds here! Link felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of how many people were here, in Hell, in shackles. His fists clenched in anger at the thought. He glanced around at the others, but saw only resignation in their eyes.

Except for one. Only Jellal had a spark of rage in his eyes. Link could see the smoldering anger, the hate at the injustice these men were inflicting.

"Alright you worthless pieces of trash!" bellowed a guard approaching their little group. "Stand up straight you shit stains!" he snarled throwing a bag of tools down at them. "Get to work! We need more stone for the Tower you sorry sons of bitches, NOW GET TO WORK!"

They scrambled forward to grab tools for the job. Link found himself in possession of a pick-axe that must have been as large as he, and probably twice as heavy by the feel of it. Link stared down at the tool in his hand and realized that he had absolutely no idea what to do with it. He was a farmer dang it, not a miner! Link looked up at Rob, a pleading look in his eyes. Once more he felt Rob's hand on his shoulder. "Stick with me today kid." said Rob gently. "Just follow my lead, keep your head down and you'll be okay."

Link nodded, not dreaming of leaving the old man's side. Though he was physically weak and emaciated in appearance, there was something about him that exuded comfort and strength. Not unlike his grandmother. But at the same time his presence commanded a feeling of power and strength, not unlike Tiberius.

Rob sheperded his charges towards one of the walls of the quarry where the stone was thick. "It's simple." Rob explained to Link as they reached the wall. "Just use your pick-axe to chip away big chunks of rock, like this." said Rob, demonstrating with his pick-axe. "Once you have a good couple of those take them over to that pile for transport." said Rob, indicating said pile. "Got that?" asked rob and Link nodded.

Link turned to the wall, a determined look on his face. With all his strength He hauled up the pick-axe and brought it down against the stone.

Nothing happened, no stone came loose, not even any cracks.

Link gritted his teeth in frustration and hefted the pick-axe again. This time some cracks appeared, but no stone came off.

"Trouble?" asked Jellal next to him. Link nodded stiffly, a look of frustration in his eyes. "Well I like to imagine it's a sword, and I'm cracking open these bastards' skulls." said Jellal, a hard look in his eyes. Link watched as the blue-haired boy set his face into a look of anger, lifted up his pick-axe and brought it down on the wall with surprising force causing a large chunk of stone to come off.

Link turned back to the wall and glared at it. He decided to try it Jellal's way and imagined one of the guards heads in place of the wall. Link raised his pick-axe once more and slammed it against the wall, causing a chunk of stone to roll off like a decapitated head. Link gave an evil smile, a grim sense of satisfaction. He and Jellal glanced over at each other and grinned at each other.

Link looked back at the wall, ready to make more imaginary heads roll.

* * *

><p>At lunch Link decided to make good on his promise to tell Erza about her family. So over their meager meal of gruel and moldy bread They sat down and talked. Jellal had shepherded the other kids away so that Erza could talk to Link in peace.<p>

Link felt a growing kinship for Jellal even though the two had only known each other for a brief time. He had a good heart, and was frequently displaying a passion for the right thing.

"So... um... what do you want to hear about first?" asked Link awkwardly. He really had no idea how in initiate this conversation. After all, talking to the sister of your best friend, who was most likely dead, about the family she had not seen for five years was not something one talked about very often.

"How about my sister," said Erza quietly sitting down next to Link, bringing her knees up to her chin. "You know about her right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." said Link, getting that same blush in his cheeks that he got when he talked to Malon (Which he still didn't understand!). "Um.. uh... you... you look just like her." he said quickly, it was the first thing he could think of. "And... uh... she's really nice. And pretty. She... uh... really likes horses. She's always around horses. Cows too, and pigs, anything with hooves really." Link was rambling at this point, spouting off random things about Malon. Her favorite color, her favorite foods, her allergy to coffee, anything. It was like the words were being sucked out of him by a spiritual vaccum.

"You said she was pretty." said Erza abruptly.

"Oh, um, y-yeah." said Link, his blush returning with a vengeance.

"Does that mean that I'm... pretty? If I look just like her?" she asked, completely oblivious of Link's discomfort with the subject.

Link hated this. All this talking about Malon did for him was bring back memories of his family and everything that he had lost. Every memory of Malon and her father was connected to a thousand of his grandmother and sister, each of those memories opening up doors even further, to his parents.

Desperate to change the subject Link looked around for anything that might draw Erza's attention away from her family. That's when he noticed him, another boy about their age with tan skin and dark red hair creeping around the edge of the quarry.

"Hey." said Link pointing to the kid. "What do you think is going on there." Erza squinted to where Link was pointing and saw the kid for herself. The kid gave a look around and then ducked behind a boulder as quick as a flash.

The two glanced at each other. "Should we check it out? He might have something important." said Link.

Erza glanced around nervously. "I- I don't know Link." she said. "I-If we get caught they'll hurt us."

"Whats going on?" asked Jellal who had come up t them noticing a lull in their conversation.

"Some kid was acting suspicious." said Link to the blue-haired boy. "He ducked behind that rock over there." said Link, pointing at the rock.

Jellal frowned. He seemed to be thinking, coming to a decision about something. He looked around and saw that the lone guard was occupied with harrassing another group of prisoners. "Come on." he said. "We should go check it out." with that he grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her along, Link close behind.

As quickly as they dared, they stole across to the boulder to investigate the mysterious boy's behavior. All three of them made it to the rock and together, glanced over it. The boy from earlier was crouched facing the wall, talking to himself in a low murmur.

"What do you think is going on with him?" asked Link in a whisper to Jellal and Erza.

Jellal frowned and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I don't know, but we better find out quick." he said in an equally quiet whisper. "If we're over here too long the the guards will catch us."

Both looked at each other and then at Erza, who nodded in agreement. Link glanced at Jellal with a questioning look. "Who's going first?" he whispered. Jellal held out his hand in a fist and Link responded in kind. After a quick game of rock, paper, scicors it was decided that Link would go first, him being the loser (paper over rock).

Link breathed in a breath and quickly vaulted over the boulder to confront the kid. "Excuse me." said Link. The kid nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise at Link's call. The boy turned as fast as he could, hiding something behind his back, his eyes wide in fear. When he saw it was just another prisoner he seemed to relax a bit, but remained on guard.

"Who are you?" growled the kid at Link. "What do you want? Why did you follow me?" he growled.

Link held up his hands to show he meant no harm and he was unarmed. "We were just curious 'cause you were acting suspicious." said Link quickly. "My name is Link by the way."

The kid glared at him. "Who's 'we'?" he growled.

Link inwardly kicked himself for the slip of tongue and quickly decided whether or not to expose his new friends or not. "Oh... um... well, me and my friends just wanted to know what-"

"We are!" proclaimed Jellal, vaulting over the rock to join Link and stand beside his friend. "My name is Jellal. She's Erza." he said gesturing upward to the red-head poking her eyes over the top of the boulder. After a moments hesitation, Erza joined them. The three children faced down the other boy who was now shifting nervously, seeing that he was clearly out matched.

"I... there isn't any food here." said the kid who had suddenly developed a great interest in the ground.

"Then why are you over here all alone?" accused Jellal. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Now get lost!" shouted the kid.

There was a long tense moment of silence where Jellal and the kid stared each other down, both itching for a fight. Link looked on, not really sure which side to take in this matter.

Surprisingly, Erza stepped forward between Jellal and the other boy. "We aren't going to get you in trouble or steal anything precious you might have." she said in a surprisingly confident voice. "We just want to see if you have anything useful here."

Erza's words seemed to have a strange effect on the boy, calming him down a bit. He glanced between the three of them, suspicion clear in his eyes. "Y- you promise not to turn me in, not even if they offer you extra food?" he said in a hesitant voice.

"Yeah, of course." said Link, his curiosity burning into overdrive now.

Erza smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Both Link and Erza glanced at Jellal between them. After a moment where the blue-haired boy continued to glare at the new kid, Jellal finally sighed and nodded his head in affirmation.

The kid sighed in relief and looked each of them in the eye. "Alright, I'll show you." he said. Then, with trembling finger, he brought his hands around to the front.

It was a snake. A purple snake with a cream colored underbelly. The green-eyed serpent flicked it's tongue out at them and bobbed it's head up and down.

Link could not help but feel a terrific sense of anti-climax. He didn't know what he expected, maybe some precious family heirloom that the kid had salvaged, but not the guy's pet snake. "This is Cubellios." said the kid softly. "I found her a couple weeks ago and I've been taking care of her ever since." as he spoke the kid gently stroked Cubellios's head causing appreciative hisses to come from the serpent.

Erza looked half-interested, half-frightened of the beast. She took a couple steps forward, glancing nervously at the creature. "D-does she bite?" asked Erza in a nervous tone of voice.

The boy shrugged. "She's never bitten me." was all he said.

Erza hesitantly reached forward, gently stroking the creature's head and quickly snapping her hand away. The reptile failed to react to her actions.

"I think she like's you." said the boy with a small smile.

Soon enough Link, Jellal, Erza, and the boy (who introduced himself as Erick), were chatting pleasantly while Cubellios curled peacefully around Erick's arm.

As it turned out Erick was from a land far to the South and had been brought to the Tower as a toddler. He had been here most of his life and barely even remembered his parents.

Jellal revealed that he was once a member of a travelling gypsy band with his mother Esmerelda, he didn't know who his father was. His mother had been a dancer and Jellal had been the one to collect money they threw. If times were really hard he would pick pockets, anything to keep food on the table and blankets on their beds. Jellal had been kidnapped in his sleep by the Dark Guild who ran the tower. He didn't know what had happened to the others of his band, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Link told his story as well after Erza told her's, sensing the growing bond between the four children. He wanted to be part of... whatever was happening between them, and felt that by sharing his story he could.

Almost the moment Link finished the bell for the end of lunch rang. "Right on que." said Jellal in a slightly amused tone. "Come on, we need to gt going." Jellal scrambled over the boulder first, followed by Link who helped Erza over. Erick was last to come over, tucking Cubellios away.

As the four marched back to get to work, Erick spoke. "Um, guys, do you think... would you guys like to visit Cubellios again tomorrow?" he asked.

Link grinned. "You bet man."

"Me too." chimed Erza.

Jellal smiled. "Why not."

Erick smiled a broad smile. "Great! See you tomorrow friends!" he called as he jogged over to his own work group.

Link smiled to himself. Maybe, with friends like these, he could survive this place after all.

But questions continued to run in his mind. Who were the slavers here? Why did they want to build this tower? What was the tower for? Nothing was making sense in Link's mind, but what he did know he didn't like.

Link decided to make it his business to find out what was going on around here, for better or for worse.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when the work was done and they had been sent back to their cells, Link noticed something on Rob's back. It was a curious pink tattoo, showing boldly for all the world to see.<p>

Curious, Link decided to inquire about it after the other children had gone to bed. "Rob, sir." asked Link, walking up to the old man. "What does the symbol on your back mean?"

Rob chuckled, a strange sound in the abject despair around them. "Oh that old thing?" he asked. "That's the symbol of my Magic Guild that I joined when I was a young man." Rob's face became wistful. "Oh yeah, I remember those days. It was a life of adventure and fun. Me and my team, we were never in one place. We traveled all over Fiore, seeking out adventure." The old man sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I miss those days."

"What happened, to your team I mean?" asked Link, sitting down across from Rob.

Rob sighed. "We got old, that's all. We all went our separate ways in the end. I just couldn't accept that, so I went out on some hare-brained adventure that landed me here." he scoffed. "Just my luck huh?"

"What Guild did you belong to?" asked Link, becoming more and more interested.

Rob smiled, remembering some far off idea. "We belonged to the greatest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail."

A cold shiver ran up Link's spine as he heard those words. He remembered his father's instructions. To find Fairy Tail where his uncle supposedly was.

It had to be a coincidence, wasn't it?

"Um, Rob?" asked Link nervously. "Was a man named Tiberius Clive ever a member of Fairy Tail?" asked the boy.

Rob stroked his chin. "Now that you mention it, yes. Right about the time I set out on my little quest a teenager named Tiberius Clive did join up, along with his brother. Gildarts I believe his name was." Then he frowned. "Link, are you alright boy, you're pale, and you're shivering."

Link nodded slowly, a feeling of realization creeping over him. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I just need some rest." Link walked away and laid down before Rob could object. This time, he hoped he would dream. This time, he believed that he might just recieve instructions.

Deep in his soul, Link felt the Fire of Faith rekindle in his heart.

* * *

><p>The fat man was Dal, the thin man was Raul. Both of them were relatively powerful mages in their own right, but they were weak of mind. This weakness of mind led to insecurity, which fueled their desire for power. This desire had rotted inside them, turning them against their teachers and right into Lord Zeref's waiting arms.<p>

With 'Zeref's' guidance, they had founded their Dark Guild, Ever-Eye it was claled, and were now in the process of building the structure necessary to resurrect the one they considered God.

However, today they spoke with the man who was funding them, the man who had brought them to the way of Zeref, the so called 'Prophet' of the Dark Lord.

Both Raul and Dal were kneeling before this man who stood with his back to them facing the window, the sunlight giving him a golden aura of sorts, or a halo that he didn't bloody deserve. Both of the mages were nervous. the Prophet NEVER called people to his quarters personally unless they had impressed him or if they had severely disappointed him. If you had impressed him, you were rewarded in some way.

The less said about what happened to those who disappointed him the better.

"Raul, Dal," said the man in a smooth, oily voice. His voice was deeper than one might expect from so skinny a man, with perfectly rounded _O_'s in his speech. "do either of you know why I called you up here?" he asked in a casual tone of voice.

"No Prophet." said Raul quickly.

"Neither do I, Prophet." said Dal in a voice filled with thinly concealed anxiety.

"Hmmm," said the Prophet. "Of course you don't, your imagination is limited only to the here and now, never looking behind you or in front of you."

"Whatever you say, Prophet." said Paul in a nervous tone.

The Prophet chuckled to himself. "Calm down my little duckies, neither of you are in trouble... for the moment."

Relief washed over both men, and their confidence grew greatly. "My Lord Prophet, what service could we provide you with then?" asked Dal, in a stronger tone.

The Prophet stopped smiling, not that either Raul or Dal could see his facial expression. "Early yesterday afternoon, I felt a presence enter our little island. A presence I have not felt for an age."

"An old enemy My Lord?" asked Raul curiously.

"In a manner of speaking." said the Prophet grimly. "It may be the one I am thinking of, but then again it may not. All I know is his Light shines brightly, like a star among a gathering lanterns."

"Is that... bad My Lord?" asked Raul again.

The Prophet shook his head. "Perhaps, but perhaps not. That remains to be seen." Raul and Dal looked at each other in confusion. The Prophet wasn't making sense. One moment he was talking about an old enemy of his, and the next he was saying that this enemy might not be a bad thing.

The Prophet continued. "I want the source of this Light found and brought before me as soon as possible, is that understood?" he said in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir!" cried Raul and Dal together.

"Exalted." smirked the Prophet. "However, should you two fail this task, I would be most... _disappointed_." he said in a silky voice. One did not have to have keen ears to detect the thinly disguised threat behind the soft words.

Raul and Dal felt their stomachs turn in apprehension. They were both expendable, they knew that. The Prophet had made it very clear that there were plenty of men willing to kill their own families to have what they had. Plus, the Prophet did not make idle threats. They were always serious, and they spelled nothing but destruction and doom for those on the receiving end of them.

"Y-yes Lord Prophet." they both nervously intoned.

"Good, you are excused." said the Prophet sweetly as the two dark mages scuttled off like frightened bugs. The Prophet chuckled to himself, amused at the fear the two exhibited, as was right to exhibit in his presence.

The Prophet's mind turned to thoughts of this strange new Light. It could be just a child with an exceptional gift for magic, or one that just so happened to be able to touch the One Power, but in his heart he knew the words were hollow.

In his black, shriveled up heart he knew exactly who it was.

He slowly turned away from the obscuring light, revealing his features. He was an albino man with snow white hair and skin but bright purple eyes rimmed by purple paint. He wore a white tunic and tight white leggings. Around his shoulders hung a red cloak which covered the top of his black rapier. And his eyes burned. They burned with a dark inner hatred and evil that seemed to swallow up all hope and light that came near them.

"It has been a while, Chosen One." said Demon Lord Ghirahim.


	3. The Grasp of Darkness

**AN: Three reviews? THREE REVIEWS!? I'm not going to lie guys, that hurt. I worked hard on chapter 2, and it hurts to get practically no acknowledgement for your hard work. I mean, even if it's just a couple words, it still means a lot to me when you leave a review. I'm begging you, just write one up, even if it's just a few words.**

**I still love all of you loyal readers who put up with my flaky schedule and I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter I posted for your enjoyment. I'm sorry if parts of this chapter seem slow, but I really wanted to show Link's integration with the group and really get a bead on his character. Hopefully I will be able to update more often. So here is CHAPTER 3!**

Chapter 3: The Grasp of Darkness

Days turned to weeks and weeks, in turn, became into months. The days blurred together into a meaningless collage of work, sore muscles, disgusting food, and the lash of the whip. Gradually the work became easier for Link, and the swings of the pick-axe required less and less effort. His under-developed muscles were forced to increase in size under the constant duress of the work. His baby fat faded away, a poor supplement for the meager meals provided for him by the Dark Mages. Gradually, the soft child disappeared and a hard working boy came forth.

Scars now adorned his body like a grotesque map of his time on the island. The long, shallow ones on his back were from the whips when he didn't work hard enough, or when one of the guards wished to make an example of him. His hands and feet had split open into sores, forming into hard calluses. When once his skin had been soft and smooth, now it felt like the skin of a cat's paw. The burns and the short but deep ones were from the explosion, the explosion that had brought him to this accursed place.

The bell now ran his life. The bell was his lord, his master, his slaver. One ring to get up in the morning, two rings for the beginning and two more at the end of lunch, and one at the end of work, telling them to go back to their cells. The bells were the only way to tell time, aside from the relentless rise and fall of the sun across the sky. That was one of the worst parts, not knowing the time. It made him feel unmoored in the world, like anything at anytime could blow him away.

During his time there he watched the tower slowly grow, inch by inch, foot by foot. It grew larger and larger, casting it's ever growing shadow across the workers like an ominous storm on the horizon. And as it grew, as did Link's hatred of it. To Link, it represented everything about this place that he hated. It was for it's construction that they all toiled down here; for that damnable building that so many fell to the ground, dead from exhaustion. It was the only time in his life that Link could recall hating a thing.

Midst all this pain and anger, Link held onto the smallest moments of happiness that were so few and far between. Moments like at lunch, talking with Erick, Erza, and Jellal together behind their rock. Moments like singing a working song with Simon and Milliana while they hauled stones. Or moments like Jellal and Wally saving up their urine into jars and slipping it into the guards's soup when he was distracted.

That was one of his favorites. The guards had been sick all week following that incident. And Link didn't care what anyone said, the reduced rations had been worth it.

And still, every now and again, Link dreamed. None of them were as clear and as direct as the one with his father. In fact, many of these felt like memories, sen through the hazy vision of distant recollection. Images of monsters, rushing at him and meeting their doom by some sort of blade, images of beautiful women which he felt a large amount of affection for, shadows of strange and exotic places filled with wonder and majesty. Whenever Link dreamed these dreams, he was always overcome by a sense of courage and valor. the mornings after these dreams Link found he was a little braver than the day previous.

Link had also gained a reputation as a story teller. It had started simply, telling little Sho about one of the Heroes of Legend in order to sheer him up, but then others started to gather around to hear his tales. Suddenly the stories that he had grown up hearing as bedtime stories became a coping mechanism in a dark moment in the lives of good people in a bad situation. Stories like those of the Hero of the Sky setting out into a brave new world enthralled his audiences. The exploits of the Hero of Time held them in glorious rapture. The fairy tales and legends were transformed into visions of hope and courage that these people so desperately needed.

Link tried many times, but he could not express his feelings when he told his stories. Every word that flowed off his tongue filled him with an indescribable joy, yet simultaneously filling him with a bizarre hunger. A hunger to speak more, to tell his stories even more, to spread them to more and more people. It felt like his soul had been set ablaze by celestial fire, giving him a passion and fervor he had never felt before. It was in these moments the the Fire of Faith burned strong in his heart, and for a few moments he felt as though he were back in the little seaside church, but not as a member of the congregation. Rather, he was on the pulpit, delivering a sermon to a gathering of spiritual pilgrims seeking guidance. Whenever he felt this, he felt like he was close to something, something wonderful and good that could not be expressed through words.

And yet, all of these things did nothing to assuage the crushing grief in his heart when he lay down to sleep. In those dark moments when he lay down alone, there was nothing to stave off the memories of his father, mother, grandmother, and sister. And with the memories came the pain of loss, and nothing Link did could stop the tears from flowing. He did his best to keep them quiet, better to suffer alone. Netter not to let the others see him at his weakest. And he was successful for some time.

Until one night.

Link lay on the ground, shivering against the unusual chill in the air. It was an unseasonably cold night, or maybe it was just the beginning of Winter. Link hadn't really been keeping track of the days, and he found he had no idea what month it was, let alone what season.

Link drew himself into a small ball, fighting off the shivers. It was on night like this that he remembered cold Winters with his grandmother. Curling up by the fire with a mug of hot cocoa, his sister nestled down next to him, his grandmother draped in her shawl reading about the adventures of the Heroes of Legend.

Damn, he was crying again. He fought down the tears, trying to keep quiet, but not before one noticed his tears.

"Link" asked the quiet voice of Erza. Link froze up and tried to act asleep, but he heard Erza walking closer, he feet padding against the stone floor. "Link, are crying?" she asked gently."

"N-no. Go away." said Link, trying to mask the emotion in his voice. "I'm fine, go to sleep."

Erza ignored him and kneeled down beside him. "Link, please look at me." she said softly. Link stiffened his body and remained where he was, his jaw set stubbornly. There was no way he was going to let Erza see him like this. He had to be strong now, like the Heroes of Old. And he was sure that they never cried out there on their adventures.

Heroes didn't cry dammit!

They remained like that for a long moment, neither moved from their spot. Erza stayed by his side, and Link refused to meet her gaze, knowing that if he did he would hurt the girl to see him like this.

Then Erza did something that made Link unbelievably happy and uncontrollably emotional.

Erza lay down beside him, wrapped her arms around his torso, and pressed against him in a tight hug. Link was acutely aware of the girl pressing against him, close enough to hear her heart beat and feel the heat from her body. "You're not alone Link." she whispered in his ear. "None of us are."

Link was so filled with emotion that he felt another fresh waves of tears coming to his eyes. Once more he swallowed his emotion and huddled deeper into Erza's hug, the cold no longer bothering him.

As they lay there, both drifting slowly into sleep, neither noticed little Sho creeping up to them. He had had a nightmare, and he normally went to Erza when this happened. However, he saw Erza was cuddled up with Link, which confused the boy, did that mean Erza had had a nightmare? Unsure of what to do, Sho walked up to them as quietly as he could. He stood for a moment, unable to come to a concensus with himself, until finally he lay down beside Erza, cuddling up beside her.

Simon had slept fitfully that whole night, and now the large boy awoke once more. Simon couldn't remember his family very well, but he did know that he had a sister out there somewhere. In this way he could very much identify with Link, he too knew what it was like to lose a sibling. He sat up and looked about, feeling a strange absence in the room that he could not explain. The dark-haired boy then saw the little huddle going on between Link, Sho, and Erza and couldn't help but smile. Simon loved his friends dearly, and the closeness now demonstrated between them made his heart beat proudly.

An idea popping into his head, Simon stood and gently scooped up a sleeping Wally and Milliana, careful not to disturb them in their slumber. Carrying both sleeping children over to the growing pile, and laid them down among them. Wally and Milliana almost immediately assimilated into the pile, and Simon smiled. He himself laid down with them, one arm around Milliana and the other around Wall, using Link's legs as a pillow. After a moment, he closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he slipped once more into the arms of Morpheus.

Jellal woke up with a shiver mentally cursing this entire place, every guard, and the blasted cold overall. He looked p and looked around for some means of warmth, and his eyes fell upon the little pile of children that was his friends. Jellal's first thought was that of amusement, but those thoughts quickly turned to thoughts of happiness. Here were his friends, together, united by love. Jellal smiled, and moved to join them, his head resting on Sho's torso as a pillow, a counted the scratches on the ceiling until sleep finally took him.

When Rob awoke the next morning, he saw a heartwarming sight. His scampy little brats, surrounded by love.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim stood over his two bowing underlings, a look of cold fury in his eyes as Raul and Dal blubbered in fear before their master. "Failures, both of you." said Ghirahim coldly. "Every day that you fail to bring this new source of Light before me is another failure. Ninety-seven days, ninety-seven failures. This, of course, is entirely UNACCEPTABLE!" he bellowed in rage.<p>

"L-l-lord Pr-prophet." stuttered Raul. "We've b-b-b-been searching, b-but o-o-our v-v-vision simply isn't a-a-as clear as yours."

"DO NOT GIVE ME EXCUSES!" roared Ghirahim. "They are most certainly not beautiful or fabulous! You know how I feel about unfabulous things you filthy little rats." hissed the Demon Lord.

"We've been trying our best Lord Prophet!" cried Dal.

"Your best... you've been doing your best." said Ghirahim quietly. "Well, then do the best OF SOMEONE BETTER!" thundered Ghirahim.

"W-we are unworthy oh P-p-prophet." Dal wailed miserably.

"Of course you are." said Ghirahim in a loving coo. The change the Ghirahim, went through was so quick that it was alarming. One moment he was raging in fury, the next he was offering comfort and kindness to the two men he had been tearing into not twelve seconds previous. It only served to remind both men that the man before them was dangerous, not to mention unpredictable.

"Of course you both are poor, incompetent little lambs." said Ghirahim caressing their faces like a mother would a sick child. The difference was, whenever Ghirahim touched them they felt cold. It was like the touch of death himself. Both men began to sweat profusely, fear worming it's way through their guts like some sort of demonic parasite. "That's why Ghirahim is here, to take care of his little lambs in the most fabulous way possible." Ghirahim's eyes became cold, very cold, and his voice adopted an icy edge. "However, like any good mother, I can't let my dear, dear little boys get away with foolishness and silliness. No, I dare not spoil the child, what kind of mother would I be then?"

With that he grabbed Raul by his left arm and slammed it to the desk, with Raul screming in terror. Wearing a pleasant smile on his face, Ghirahim drew his rapier with a flourish, the black metal gleaming in the dim light. With a casual stroke of his sword Ghirahim brought down the blade, slicing Raul's hand clean off at the elbow.

Raul fell back on his feet, screaming in pain, writhing on the floor as the feeling of a thousand devils stabbing his arm blasted through him. He looked at the bloody stump, squirting blood a ragged with strips of skin clinging to it. Then, to his shock and horror, a black stuff began to spread across the stump. It was some sort of horrible rot, some foul poison that was rapidly spreading down his arm.

"Oh my, did I do that?" asked Ghirahim in mock shock. "Silly me, I forgot that my blade is coated in Pit Viper venom. Fortunately, I have the antidote." said Ghirahim, producing a bottle of pink liquid from his belt pouch.

Raul desperately reached for it with his good arm, but Ghirahim pulled it away. "Oh no, no, no." said Ghirahim, wagging his finger at Raul who had fallen back to the floor. "Only good little boys get the antidote. Good little boys who give mommy what she asks for." said Ghirahim, a sadistic smile crawling over his face. "If mommy doesn't get her Light, then in three days the venom will kill her stupid little boy." Ghirahim waved at them. "Ta ta." he said with that same pleasant grin on his face.

Raul and Dal screamed and ran from the room as fast as they could, Ghirahim's cackle following them out the door.

Satisfied, Ghirahim examined the hand he had severed. Whistling to himself he sat in his desk, tossing the hand into the air ever once in awhile. Still at his desk he opened the lower cabinet and grabbed from it, a small golden bowl engraved with glowing red runes. Still whistling, Ghirahim held the severed hand over the bowl and began to squeeze the flesh, draining it of blood and emptying it into the bowl. When he was done the arm was squeezed dry, like an over used bottle of toothpaste.

"Indatan, gruninama, poricvin, issmelessum." said Ghirahim, holding his hand over the blood. The incantation finished, Ghirahim withdrew his hand. He grinned in satisfaction as the blood began to bubble.

"Ah, Master, how pleasant to hear from you once more." the blood bubbled in response. "Yes of course sir, the project runs smoothly. The tower is progressing even faster than we originally anticipated. Your puppet will walk this Earth soon enough." the blood bubbled a bit violently, and Ghirahim became paler than he usually was.

"C-coming yourself! But sir, we need all four Lord Souls to do such a thing." the blood bubbled once more, and Ghirahim nodded in understanding. "I see, a possession." Ghirahim grinned widely. "Oh what a deliciously evil and fabulous idea Master." exclaimed Ghirahim. "What about me my Master, what are my orders?" asked Ghirahim eagerly.

Ghirahim gaped when he heard the response. "But my Lord, to double our speed would be almost impossible." The blood violently bubbled and Ghirahim gulped nervously. "My Lord, I'm doing my best-"

The bubbling of the blood cut him off, and Ghirahim nodded with a look of resignation in his eyes. "Yes sir, do the best of someone better. I will."

* * *

><p>"Okay Jellal, we're all here. What's going on?" asked Erick sitting down next to Link. Link, Erza, Erick, Milliana, Simon, and Wally sat in a little semi-circle with Jellal and Sho facing the group. The little group of eight, nine if you count Cubellios who was curled around Erick's arm, was meeting behind the little boulder where Link, Erza, and Jellal had first met Erick. This had become a sort of hideout where they planned pranks against the guards, told stories, and played as friends.<p>

Erick had only recently been introduced to the others, but so far they had botten along fairly well. After a few days, it was like Erick had always been a part of their little circle of friends. Cubellios had become a mascot of sorts to them, a symbol of their little band. They were spoiling the snake rotten by smuggling bits of food to it, and generally pampering the purple beast.

Usually their little hideaway was a place of fun and games, a shelter from the brutal reality of their situation. Today though, Jellal and Sho looked deadly serious.

Jellal sighed and addressed the group. "What we're about to talk about cannot leave this place. We can't breath a word of it to anyone else. Not the prisoners, not the guards, not even Rob. This is top secret stuff okay."

The children glanced at each other nervously, each wondering the same question. What was so secret that they couldn't even tell Rob about it?

Erick narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean Jellal? You don't trust Rob?" asked the boy. Cubellios hissed on his arm, agreeing with her master.

Jellal shook his head. "No, I trust him, but this has to stay between the eight-" Cubellios hissed in indignation, "I'm sorry, nine of us." Jellal corrected.

Erza spoke up. "Um... if Jellal thinks this is so important to keep quiet, I think we should listen to him." she said timidly.

Link nodded in ascent. "I agree, let's keep this quiet." he said simply.

Gradually the others announced their agreement. Even Erick agreed with them, albeit reluctantly. He didn't like the idea of not confiding in the man who had become a guiding light and father figure for them, but he agreed not to tell him... for now.

Jellal nodded. "Good. Now people, what we're about to say is going to seem impossible to believe, but I'm asking you all to take a leap of faith." Jellal turned to Sho. "Go on, tell them what you told me." said the blue-haired boy to the smaller one. Sho sheepishly stepped forward, an exceedingly nervous look on his face. "It's okay, you'll do fine." said Jellal in a comforting tone.

Sho nodded and faced his friends, putting on his best brave face. "Alright." he said, taking a deep breath. "Guys... I think I found a way for us to escape."

Silence reigned in the little group for a grand total of seven seconds. Once that had passed, all Hell broke loose in the group. Shouts of disbelief, anger, hope, and questions filled the air. Link could only stare, not able to believe what he was hearing. After so long confined, Link had given up hope of leaving. Not that he wanted to, more that he hadn't had time to between the work and what little freedom he had. Escape had never really been on his mind as much as surviving with his sanity in tact. And now, one of his friends was saying there was a way out, a way to freedom. For a moment he allowed himself to entertain the possibility. To run free, to have a real bed and real food. Out there where they could run around in the fields, howl at the moon, and do as they pleased.

Link shook his head, clearing it away. He looked about, trying to dispel his thoughts of the outside world by listening to Jellal shush their friends.

"What kind of bullshit is this?" snapped Erick. "Escape? There is no escape from this place."

"You're wrong!" said Sho, defending his idea. "I've tried it, it works!"

"How does it work then? Dazzle us with your genius idea." said Erick sarcastically, trying to squash out his own hopes. He had not hoped since he was four years old, and he refused to delude himself with hope now.

"I confess that I too am skeptical to the idea." stated Simon, trying to calm the situation. "Sho, what sort of escape plan have you come up with?" asked the large boy.

Sho gulped and continued. "I was on cleaning duty see, and I was cleaning up the basement of the mess hall. While I was there, I found this hole in the wall, big enough for kids like us to fit through. I went through, and it led to the sewer system here on the island. I followed it, and it emptied it into the ocean." explained Sho.

"You did all of that Sho? That was really brave." said Milliana brightly.

Sho blushed at Milliana's praise. "Aww shucks, it was nothing." said Sho sheepishly, his face as red as Erza's hair.

"Whats the damn use of climbing out the crap pipes into the ocean? Sounds like a good way to get us eaten by sharks." said Wally glumly.

"That's the thing," said Sho. "It's really near the docks! Once we get there we can swim to the docks really easily and steal a rowboat and get away!"

"How are we gonna know where we're going?" asked Link. "I don't know about you, but I've never been in a boat before."

"My parents were fishermen." chirped Milliana. "I know a little about navigation, I think I could get us to land."

"Woah, woah, woah. Are we actually considering this?" asked Erick incredulously. "Are we really going to try something as half-baked and hair-brained scheme like this?" asked the boy, Cubellios hissing to underline his words.

"Well would you rather rot here forever?" asked Jellal sarcastically.

"Of course not." countered Erick. "But this plan is one of the most asinine things I have ever heard of!"

"Erick, we have to try. If we don't we may be stuck here forever." said Link.

"Yeah, but at least we wouldn't be shark bait." said Erick. "At least we'd be alive."

Jellal exploded. "I'd rather die than live my life here! I'd rather die free than live like a slave!" he shouted.

Jellals words had come so suddenly, so powerfully, that it hit the others like a freight train. Link hated it here, who in their right mind wouldn't, but he didn't realize just how far Jellal's own hatred expanded. The scary thing was, Link knew that he was telling the truth. He could tell by the raging fire and passion in his eyes, he could tell that Jellal meant every word of what he had just said.

The words struck Link to the core, and roused uncertainty in him. Die free or live a slave? Link had never given the question much thought before. And to be honest, it scared Link that he did not know the answer. He knew very well what his answer should be, it should be that he wold rather die than live a slave. And yet there was doubt, a powerful seed of doubt within him. Did he love life that much? Would he sacrifice his freedom to preserve it? Link didn't know, he honestly didn't know.

Erick looked at Jellal, his mouth slightly open in surprise. He looked down, unable to meet the intensity in the blue-haired boy's eyes. He glanced at Cubellios, his jaw working in circles before he finally looked up, a new determination in his face.

"So, how are we going to pull this piece of insanity off?" he asked, and it seemed the very air breathed a sigh of relief.

The situation eased, Sho stepped forward once more. "We each go to different groups tomarrow, and we go to the basement at different times. Two of us will go in the morning while they're marching us out, four will go when it's lunch time, and the last two will go after work is done when they're marching us down to the cells. Once we're all together we'll go through the tunnel and into the sea."

The children glanced at each other, considering Sho's words. They seemed sound, and the plan seemed good. Link looked up and met Erza's eyes. They were large and frightened, and Link could understand that. If this plan went wrong and they were caught, it would certainly mean their death.

But if it did work, they would be free again. And when they did return, it would be with an army behind them.

Simon was the first to stand, his usually soft eyes hard with force of will. "I'm in. I'll cast my lot here." he said firmly.

Next was Milliana. "Me too. I think Sho is right. We can do this!" she said brightly.

Wally stood next. "I'm in too! Screw this place and it's mages! Let's break out of here!" he shouted, revolution blazing from every pore of his fragile body.

Link breathed in, steeling his nerve and called upon his faith. He recalled his father's words from his dream, so long ago it now seemed. _'Find something to believe in, Link. Find Faith.'_ Link knew in that moment who he had faith in. He had faith in Sho's mind and Jellal's valor. He had faith in his friends. No, that wasn't right. These people weren't his friends, they were so much more than that.

They were his family.

Link felt his courage soar and the Fire of Faith rage in his heart, and he stood. "I'm in." was all he said.

Erick sighed and rose to his feet. "I still say it's crazy, but what's to lose? I'm in."

Finally, Erza stood. Her brown eyes were frightened, but Link saw more than fear in them. There was a primal sort of courage there. a valor and honor one normally associated with a knight on a white charger. This was true courage, the courage of the heroes of old, that he saw in her eyes, and seeing it made Link himself feel a little braver.

"I'm in." she said.

Jellal smiled at his friends, and a defiant smile grew over his face. He looked each of them in the eye, and felt tears of joy brim in his own. "Steel your courage guys. This night we are slaves, but tomorrow, we're gonna be free!"

* * *

><p>All through the night Link thought about the plan, and thought about what it would mean if they escaped. Link had not been on the island long, probably only a few months, but it felt like he had been here forever. He could no longer comprehend what life would be like on the outside anymore. It was more like a far off dream, some half-remembered fantasy from his childhood.<p>

He thought about his first dream when he had come to this Hell-hole, the one about his father. Fairy Tail, he remembered. According to Rob it was real enough, and so was his uncle, Gildarts. Link supposed he would go there, mainly because he wasn't sure where else to go. As for how he would get there, well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

But what troubled him most was what Jellal had said earlier. Link had searched his soul for his answer, had racked his brains and his mind for the answer, but he was still uncertain. Freedom or life? Link had a horrible sense of foreboding that he would soon be faced with the reality of that question, and much would depend on his answer. He was terrified of that thought, and terrified of what the answer would reveal about him as a person. More than anything Link was afraid that he was a coward at heart. He was afraid that, when push came to shove, he would bend and bow.

All through the night Link agonized over the decision, getting little sleep. When morning finally came he forced it to the back of his mind. Now was not the time for soul searching, now was the time for putting plans of escape into action.

Link was nervous all day long. He saw all of his friends as he made his way up to work in the quarry. Like Sho instructed, he went to a different group than usual, all of them spreading out to different corners of the quarry, not speaking to each other for fear that they might awaken doubt within each other. They could not afford doubt now, they had to have complete faith the plan would work, otherwise everything would fall apart.

The had worked out a schedule for the escape. Jellal and Sho would go to the basement first and wait for the others while ensuring that everything was in order for the others arrival. At lunch Simon would shepard Wally and Milliana down while Erick smuggled Cubellios with him (he had refused to leave without her). Finally, at the end of the day Link and Erza would steal away to the basement and unite with the others. Once they were all together they would leave through the sewer and steal one of the rowboats and row to freedom. Hopefully once they got to land they could get to the Magic Council and convince them of the crimes here on the island.

Link jumped at every noise that day. Every shadow became a looming guard, every sound became the bark of a hellhound. That day he was reduced to a raw bundle of nerves, waiting for something to make him twitch in fear and surprise.

Every second was agonizingly slow and painful, and the sun inched across the sky, mocking him with it's slowness. He saw little of his friends, and when he did see them they exchanged short glances before moving past each other. They did not talk, they did not dare, they stayed as quiet as possible.

He did not see Jellal or Sho after the initial march to the surface which he supposed was a good sign. After lunch he saw neither hide nor hair of Milliana, Simon, Erick, or Wally which he assumed was another good sign. After lunch the seconds marched by like they were laden with lead, each one slowly moving past. He had met up with Erza right after lunch, and he could see the strain was affecting her as well. She was shaking like a leaf, and not from fatigue. The terror in her eyes was clear, Link just hoped that he didn't look as bad as she. Even as they worked together they dared not say anything, they were model workers all day long.

At long last, the bell rang for the end of the day. Erza and Link lay their tools down and mingled with the crowd, doing their best to act natural and hide their excitement and trepidation. As they marched past the Guards Mess Hall both looked about like rats in the middle of a room with a sleeping cat. Their bodies tensed as they neared the telltale doors, the mark of where they needed to duck through to get to the basement. The sun glinted in the horizon, momentarily blinding the nearest Guard, and a scuffle in the crowd distracted the others. In that moment, a moment that seemed to last for eternity, they bolted for the cellar doors.

It lasted only the span of a few moments, but for Link and Erza, the dash to the cellar was an eternity. Any moment they expected to hear the shout of a guard or feel the sting of a spear in their backs. But they heard nor felt either of those things, and after what seemed like ages they finally ducked into the cellar, closing the cellar doors behind them as quietly as possible.

For a moment neither spoke, the adrenaline and fear still pumping through their systems. Both simply stood and panted for a few minutes on the stone stairwell leading to the basement, trying to process the fact that they had not been caught. Once they had caught they're breath, Link looked up at Erza, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "We made it."

Erza stared at him without comprehension for a few moments, until the words sunk in a moment later. When they did, an amazed smile spread across her face. "We... we did. We really made it." she said breathlessly. Neither of them could believe it, they couldn't believe that they had actually gotten past the guards and into the basement.

Before escape had been some far off idea, some that dream or foolhardy bit of ridiculousness. Now though, now they had gotten past the guards. Now they had won a victory, a real victory. Not a fake victory like playing pranks on the guards or swiping food, a real one. They were one step closer to freedom.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." said Link taking Erza's hand and walking down the stairs with her.

"Link," she said as they walked. "Do you... do you really think this will work? I want it to work... but I just don't know." the fear was clear in her voice, and Link could understand why. This plan was a hastily cobbled together bit of insanity by a group of kids. But it was also the only one they had. Link HAD to believe that it would work. The only other option was to give up.

"Yeah, of course Erza." said Link with all the confidence he could muster. "Sho already tried it, and he says it works. We can do it if he can."

"But what if something goes wrong?!" she said, drawing away from him, stopping on the stairs. "Link, I know Jellal would rather die than stay here, but I'm scared Link. I... I don't want to die." she said, tears springing to her eyes. "And I'm- I'm ashamed of that. I'm ashamed that I want to live more than I want to be free." she said, her body trembling with emotion. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Link was shocked. What Erza was saying right now was a mirror image of Link's own thoughts. He couldn't believe that Erza of all people felt this way though. Like Jellal, Erza was the bravest person he knew. Not brave in the warrior sense that Jellal was, but in a more subtle way. While Jellal bottled up his fear and grief, Erza let it out. She allowed herself to cry, to let her grief out, so that the happiness would be even more special.

Link knelt beside her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Erza, if you wan't to go back then we will. Because Erza, you're the bravest person I know, and if you can't do this, what chance have I?" asked Link.

Erza looked up, surprise in her eyes. "What- what do you mean Link?" she asked in surprise.

"I mean Erza, that if anyone can do this, it's you." said Link gently. "Erza, you're brave like no one else. You're the one who reached out to Erick first, you're the one who pet Cubellios first. Erza, you're the one who overcame the most fear in your heart when you agreed to do this." He firmly grasped both of her shoulders and met her brown eyes with his blue, each set matching in intensity. "You are the bravest person I know Erza Scarlet, and I have faith in you."

Erza looked at him, her eyes disbelieving. And then, the doubt cleared from her eyes, and something new burned within them. Something Link knew very well, something he had never seen. He saw it in her eyes, that which was in his own eyes.

It was the Fire of Faith.

"Let's go." she said softly.

Together they stood, and descended down the stairs together. Now it was different, for both walked with purpose, determination in their stride. Now they were stronger, now they burned with strength.

When they reached the bottom the others were huddled by the opening that Link could only assume was the one Sho had spoken of. They looked up when they heard the other two enter, and grins opened up on their faces.

"Guys!" cried Wally and Sho brightly. The two ran forward and hugged the older children. "We thought something happened to you! You were taking so long." they said sounding close to tears. Jellal, Erick, and Simon approached, the latter of the three carrying a frightened Milliana piggyback.

"Were you followed? Did anyone see you?" asked Jellal pensively. His face was set hard, determination in every pore. Link shook his head while returning the hug Wally was giving him. Jellal nodded, still looking pensive. "Then we need to get going, now." he said firmly. He grabbed Wally and Sho by the shoulders and glared at them. "It's time to go, it's time to get our freedom once and for all." he declared proudly.

"Really? Oh that's so very fascinating." said a smooth oily voice from the shadows in the room. All eight of the children turned towards the voice, terror in their hearts at the sound.

Out of the shadows strode a tall man, a pale white man garbed in tight clothes and a red cloak. A black rapier was sheathed at his hip. Behind him, grinning cruelly, were four armed guards, all accompanied by large, slobbering Hellhounds.

"Well, you little scamps are going to have to tell mommy Ghirahim ALL about it." said the man, a smile on his face. There was nothing in his eyes, nothing but darkness. "After he's done with you that is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yes, I am evil with these wicked cliffies. Anyway, LEAVE ME REVIEWS YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU, BUT REVIEW OR I'LL DEVOUR YOUR CHILDREN! REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Salvation, Part 1

**AN: So many wonderful reviews from my wonderful readers! Oh it means so much to me and gives me such inspiration. CYBER COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Anyway, since you all were so lovely as to leave me delightful reviews I pumped out this chapter with as much haste as I could without sacrificing quality. I hope you enjoy this epic, extra-long chapter!**

**This was actually supposed to be much longer, but it proved to be a little too long so I split it into two chapters. ENJOY!**

**Review my pretties! REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: Salvation, Part 1

The children stared at the men, horror in their eyes. Everything they had done, all the effort, all of it was for not. Link felt hope strangled within him, and once more felt the Fire of Faith dim in his heart. The grinning man before them reeked of death. He seemed to exuded it in a detestable aura, pouring from every fiber of his being. His black eyes leered at them, mocking them.

_'We are forsaken.'_ thought Link with a chill, for what other explanation could there be. They were forsaken at the moment of their salvation. The Gods had abandoned them to this hell, and this demon before them.

"You have been naughty, naughty children." said the man, wagging his finger at them. "And your trying to escape is most unfabulous and ugly. What am I going to do with you?" he said clucking his tongue.

Link felt tears brim in his eyes. They had failed. Somehow or other they had failed, and this, for lack of a better term, man had gotten wind of their bid for freedom. Now they were doomed. An unending sea of hard labor, empty stomachs, and the lashes of the whip lay before him. But that wasn't what had truly upset him. Here, you were told how to do everything. When to rest, when to work, when to eat, nothing was up to you. Everything was decided for you, everything was ordained for you. Hell, they even told you when to piss. That wasn't living, it was existing. Living was being able to decided what to do and when. Being able to eat and sleep when you chose, that was living.

Suddenly, a ray of life had broken through the curtain of despair that his existence had become. A glorious chance to escape this drudgery and misery, a chance to be free. To be free to live and die as he chose. A chance to be a free man, a chance to do as he pleased. And now, it had been brutally ripped from him in a single harsh tug. And it was making Link mad.

Very, very mad.

"Oh children," said Ghirahim, his smile twisting into an ugly grimace. "you're just like un-potty trained _mongrels_." he sneered. "You need to be broken and repaired, again and again until you understand the way of things. It's the only way you get messages through those thick little melons you call skulls. It's unfabulous work, but someone must do it." said Ghirahim with a shrug and a sigh. "All that remains is how to do it." he said, his sick grim returning with a vengeance.

Fear crept into Link's heart like a demonic parasite. What punishment did this whack-job have in store for them? What brutal horrors would he subject them to as a consequence for running. Link looked at each of his friends and felt fear for them well in his heart. Jellal, who's inner fire had inspired him with it's courage and strength. Sho, who's innocent cleverness had given them all too brief moments of light in the darkness. Milliana, who gave them the comfort and kindness of a little sister, much like the one he had lost. Simon, the quiet and steadfast boy who had become their rock. Wally, dear Wally who's pranks could light up anyone's face with a smile and a laugh. Erick, who had become the brother he had always wanted and so desperately needed in this time. And Erza, sweet, kind, compassionate Erza. Erza, the one link he had left to the life he had once had. Erza, who had become his guiding light and had weasled her way into his heart in a way he did not truly understand.

He loved them all so dearly, so deeply that it hurt. They were his friends, his comrades, his strength. They were the source of his faith, the people whom he had come to love from the bottom of his heart.

They were his family.

In that moment Link knew he could not simply let them suffer. He could not stand idly by while this... this... this _evil piece of shit _hurt them! In that moment he knew finally what his answer to Jellal's challenge was. In that moment his courage shone through, and his love conquered his anger, and his heart conquered his fear. The Fire of Faith roared to life in his chest and his courage reared back it's head and roared like a lion in defiance.

Before he could stop himself, before his courage gave out, he stood. He held his head high, marched forward, and looked Ghirahim directly in his lifeless eyes. "Don't punish them!" he cried. "I planned all of this, I forced them to come along, I did it all! They had nothing to do with anything! It was me! ALL ME!"

"Link, no!" cried Jellal.

"It was me." he said firmly trying to squelch his fear of the pale man before him. "I forced them to come with me, so punish me, not them." he said, fighting back the horrified shiver of fear going up his spine.

Jellal was aghast. Not only had the plan failed, but now Link was trying to take the punishment himself, trying to protect them from the pale man's wrath. Jellal couldn't believe that his friend was doing this. Doing something so unbelievably brave and insane on their account. Jellal looked at the others, saw the fear in their eyes. He knew that Link was trying to protect them, trying to keep them alive.

But Jellal knew he couldn't stand back and let his friend do this alone. He couldn't let Link face the tide of evil alone. He couldn't lie down and let Link take the pain alone.

He didn't have it in him to die like a coward.

"He's lying!" cried Jellal walking forward, anger in his eyes and defiance blazing from his body like heat off of the sun. "It was him and me! We forced the others to come with us, so punish both of us!" he declared standing beside his alarmed friend.

"Jellal..." said Link, horror in his eyes. "Don't."

Jellal turned to his friend. "We do this together." he said firmly. "You and me... brother." he said grinning.

Link nodded. "Together." he said finally.

Ghirahim's eyes went through a rapid metamorphosis of emotions. First came surprise, then amusement, the confusion, then finally recognition. He knew that he knew the little blonde boy, he just couldn't place where. The face, the eyes, the demeanor, everything about the child was hauntingly familiar. It was only when his friend came forward that he understood, for when the blonde boy was joined by Jellal a light so powerful and intense shone from the blonde's soul that Ghirahim knew instantly who the child was. For he could be none other.

When this finally registered to Ghirahim he began to chuckle, a low dark chuckle that was reminiscent of a hyena's cackle. it slowly began to grow, gaining strength and power with every passing second. It continued to echo forth until it boomed out with the force of a thunder clap.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" he cackled. The soldiers behind him began to shiver slightly, knowing full well that when the Prophet laughed like that nothing good came of it. It was the laugh he sounded when he was about to inflict some sort of sick atrocity or had reached something he wanted. Either way, when that laugh came out it was never good, not for anyone involved.

Link and Jellal were thoroughly alarmed by this turn of events. Both had anticipated some sort of reaction from the pale man, but this was not one they had thought of. All they knew was that their antagonizer was looming over them, smirking and laughing at their defiance. Link felt frightened by this, but Jellal was mad. It was like they weren't worthy of true recognition, worthy only of mocking.

Finally Ghirahim's laughter subsided, and he looked down at the two boys, amusement in his eyes. "Oh dear me, you have no idea how amusing this is. Here I have been searching for you for months and at last you deliver yourself up to me like a Christmas turkey." He leered down at them, his grin splitting his face in half. "It has been a while... Link."

Link felt the blood leave his face and his courage weaken. "H-how do you know my name?" said Link.

"Oh dear me little Link, we know each other so well. We have such a _fabulous _history together." he said walking forward a couple steps. Link backed up as Ghirahim approached, his valor leaving him. How could he have been so stupid as to challenge this creature, this demon. This was no mage, this was a monster vomited up from the depths of Hell. A being of unspeakable malice and evil. "Our fates have been intertwined since the dawn of Time little one, since Time, and beyond."

"I- I don't understand." said Link in a nervous tone.

Ghirahim let out a dark chuckle. "You will little one, in due time." He leered down at Link. "With every turn of the Wheel of Time our fates have been tied closer. And you will learn the truth of it soon enough." The pale man turned to his guards. "Men, take our little blonde Hero to my office. As for the rest of them..." he turned to the group with a critical eye. The others had huddled together in a tight bundle as though it offered some sort of protection from the nightmarish man before them. "Take that one," he said pointing at Erick, "to the Laboratory. Doctor Sherrick can use him for the little "project" he's been working on. And take the red-head to the Tank."

"Wait! No! They had nothing to do with this!" cried Link.

"Yeah! Don't punish them, punish us!" yelled Jellal. Both boys felt the dread in their hearts growing. Why were Erick and Erza being punished? Why single them out?

Ghirahim turned his sadistic smile onto the two of them. "Oh but if I were to simply punish you two then you wouldn't really be punished now would you? No, your friends need to pay the price as well."

"You... you inhuman freak!" screamed Jellal.

"What are you, my driver's license?" sneered Ghirahim with a chuckle. the pale man turned to his guards. "Take them away, while strut away fabulously." And strut away he did.

_'Dammit that's fabulous!'_ thought Wally furiously.

* * *

><p>"FUCK YOU!" screamed Erick as the two guards muscled him into the room. When the guards had gone for him to this so-called Lab for whatever sick and inhuman experiment they were planning he had had a choice to make. Either he could be led away meekly or he could fight tooth and nail and make the bastards suffer for what they were doing. The choice had been obvious, at least to his mind, which was why one guard had a black eye and cut lip and the other's balls were still tender from no less than three consecutive kicks.<p>

"God dammit you little freak, stop struggling." snarled one guard as he and the other guard dragged him through the doorway.

"Never you pieces of horse shit! Go and fuck your mothers a little more you inbred cocksuckers!" he screamed at his two captors. With those words off of his lips Erick spat in both of their faces, his lips curling into a defiant sneer.

The room they had taken Erick to was a rather large and sprawling thing. While the rest of the tower was made of stone, this one seemed to be covered in a layer of stainless steel creating a warped reflecting effect. The room was rimmed with counters, each one holding a variety of test tubes, vials, and jars holding preserved organs floating in some unknown liquid that Erick didn't wat to go near. The air stunk of chemicals and the unmistakable metallic scent of blood.

Three lab tables were spaced throughout the room, two being occupied. The closest one held a small female child, a dead one. At least Erick hoped that she was dead for her own sake. He'd hate to think that she was. The other was occupied by a fully grown minotaur, and this one was very alive. The beast's chest had been cut open, it's ribcage forced open while it was very much awake and alive. the monster was screaming in pain, straining against it's magical bonds, while a little bald man in a white lab coat dug around in it's insides.

"No..." whispered Erick, his eyes widening in horror as he saw he was being taken to the empty table. "NO! FUCKING HELL NO!" he screamed in terror instead of defiance. He renewed his struggle, straining against the guard's grip.

"God dammit you little brat. SHUT! UP!" screamed one of the guards as he grabbed at his neck.

Quick as lightning, Cubellios shot from Erick's shirt, sinking her jaws into the guard's offending hand. The effect was quite immediate as the highly potent venom entered the guard's bloodstream. The unfortunate guard screamed in pain and yanked his hand away from Erick, Cubellios still hanging on. The guard yanked Cubellios off and hurled her against the wall, clutching his bitten hand to his chest. Cubellios hit the wall hard, and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

She twitched once, then was still.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Erick in despair. He threw his weight from his captor as hard as he could, trying vainly to wrench himself away from the man. The guard growled in frustration and grabbed Erick up by his waist and carried him to the lab table, "Let me go you piece of shit! CUBELLIOS!" he screamed out as the guard pinned him to the smooth steel table. "CUBELLIOS! LET ME GO! THAT'S MY FRIEND!"

The other guard, the one that Cubellios bit marched over and bound his hands and legs with magic. "Little shit." snarled the guard. "I hope this hurts you little bastard." he spat on Erick as he placed a note on the table beneath Erick's feet. The two men walked away, leaving Erick alone with the screaming minotaur and the little man digging through the beast's stomach and intestines.

Unable to yell anymore, Erick merely lay there crying to himself. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but it seemed like an eternity against the cold metal and the feelings of despair and grief that clouded his thoughts. Gods knew what was happening to Link and Erza now, he could only imagine that they were undergoing similar fates. He swallowed to himself, doing his best to choke back the tears to keep from sobbing.

With a sudden wet snapping sound the screaming of the minotaur stopped. Erick glanced over to it, alarmed by the sudden change in volume. He nearly vomited in horror when he saw the bull-like head twisted at an unnatural angle, it's death apparent in it's glassy, lifeless eyes.

The little bald man who had done the snapping pulled of his blood-stained gloves nodding to himself. "Most interesting." he said adjusting his goggle-like glasses. He glanced over at Erick and smiled a creepily pleasant smile. "Ah, you must be my new subject. Well my name is Dr. Valerdous Sherrick. We will be getting to know each other very well while you're here, and I expect you to be cooperative."

"Fuck you." snapped Erick between sobs, trying his best to sound intimidating. He wasn't doing a very good job of it given the amused look on Sherrick's face.

"So, you're going to be one of _those _patients are you? Good, I detest boring patients." he said with a chuckle. Sherrick walked over to the table and picked up the note left by the two guards. He read it over quickly, and a smile came over his face. "Ah, finally, one worthy of my greatest experiment!" he exclaimed, kissing the paper in glee. "Zeref bless you oh holy Prophet." Sherrick exclaimed. He turned to Erick and gave a grin that made the blood in his veins turn cold as ice. "You are about to become one lucky, not to mention very powerful, child." he said with a chuckle.

Fear overriding his senses, Erick mindlessly struggled against his bonds. Using every muscle in his small body he attempted to wrench himself free of the table. He had no success, but didn't stop trying. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to run for his life, and he wasn't in a state to listen to any higher cognitive functions.

While Erick struggled, Sherrick waltzed over to one of the counters, whistling merrily to himself. He crouched down as he pulled on a one-inch thick set of rubber gloves. He pulled open a cupboard and gingerly reached in and removed the object from within.

It was a box of rowan wood, about two feet wide and one foot long. Locked shut with a small golden lock the wood was covered with slightly glowing runes of warding, runes meant for sealing objects of great power.

Sherrick held the box in front of him like he was carrying a bomb with a lit fuse. He slowly walked over to where Erick lay who had stopped struggling out of sheer exhaustion. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he saw the box. "What the Hell is that?" he demanded. When Sherrick didn't respond he demanded again. "What the fuck is in that thing you senile fuck! Answer me!" he cried.

Sherrick gingerly placed the box on the table and smiled down at Erick. "Now boy, this is going to hurt a little bit."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!" screamed Erick.

Sherrick undid the lock and opened the box, careful to keep his face from over the opened containment unit. He stuck both his hands in, and gently took something out of it, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Erick was confused by the sight of the object. It was a small orb, about the size of a softball. It was filled with swirling colors of richest crimson, and purple so dark it could have been mistaken for black. Hushed whispers emanated from the orb, like demons offering deal on your soul. A strange sort of malevolence seemed to radiate from it like heat off of the sun, and the sight of it sent a shock of fear up Erick's spine.

"Now boy," said Sherrick, "this is Lacrima, pure magical energy. But it is very special Lacrima. And you get every bit of it."

Erick shook his head furiously. "I- I don't want it." he said in a terrified tone.

Sherrick clucked his tongue. "Oh poor boy, you don't get a choice in the matter." and with those words he brought the orb to Erick's chest, and gently placed it over his solar plexus. Where it touched him through his thin rag of a shirt it felt not cold, but warm. Warm like red blood freshly spilled.

"Boy, this is going to be like jumping into the ocean on a cold day." said Sherrick in a patronizing voice, "It will hurt a bit at first, but then it will be fun." he smiled down at him. "And if this works, you will become a warrior of legend," with that he leaned over Erick and grinned down at him, "You will become, a Dragon Slayer." With those words he pushed the Lacrima down into his chest and it slowly began to enter Erick's body, passing through his skin like a ghost.

Erick screamed in agony, the sound tearing through his vocal chords like a tempest. The scream was long and unending, trumpeting forth in an unending cacophony. The pain was intense, worse than a thousand lashings and a thousand beatings put together. It spread to every corner of his body, fast like a cancer. His body thrashed about involuntarily, seeking relief from the pain. Colors swam before Erick's vision, dancing about and twirling in the air. The world spun and soon all sensation was lost except for the pain.

As the Lacrima entered his body, Erick was dimly aware of something changing. The deeper the Lacrima got, the deeper his scream became. As it went further and further into his chest his voice went from shrill terror to a deep, savage vibration. When at last the damned Lacrima was done, his voice had completely changed. No longer was it a scream for help, a scream of pain. It was a cry of rage, of vengeance, of hate. A roar that echoed forth from his soul, booming with the force of a thousand thunder claps.

It had become a dragon's roar.

The world went black, and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Link was dragged into a spacious room and the door slammed shut behind him. For a moment he lay there, indulging in his misery for a single moment. Allowing his despair to wash over him like a wet blanket. He felt like a hundred anvils had been tied to him, weighing him down. Oh he was tired, so tired. He longed for nothing more than to let it keep him there, to simply give up and allow the despair, the pain, the failure to win. He wanted so badly to give in, to stop fighting, to simply let the world overtake him.<p>

But no, in his heart he knew he could not. He had to stand and press forward. It was his responsibility, his burden to continue. Maybe he would live, maybe he could even save his friends. But if he wanted a single chance, he had to stand up and fight.

So stand up he did. He stood and drew his arms around himself in an attempt to ward off the chill in the room. He looked about the room, well hall was a better word, in order to assess his options.

The hall was about eighty feet long and thirty feet wide. A long red carpet stretched from the heavy oak double doors to the other end of the hall, which held a large cedar desk and high-backed chair that resembled a throne. Doric pillars lined the carpet, carved from white marble in sharp contrast to the obsidian stone that made up the rest of the hall. Between each pillar, attached to the wall, was a burning torch.

At the far end of the hall, opposite the double doors and behind the desk, was a massive floor-to-ceiling window through which one could see the stars and the moon in the darkened sky.

_'Well, maybe I could break the glass and jump to freedom.'_ thought Link halfheartedly as he walked towards the window to get a closer look at it. Once he got there though he knew that it would be folly to jump out it, for the floor he was on was hundreds of feet above the ocean and if he jumped he was sure to be ripped apart by the force of landing on the water. And Link wasn't ready to commit suicide...

...yet.

"Enjoying the view are we little Hero?" asked the sneering voice of the pale man. Link whirled around to see the tall man emerge from the shadows like a wraith out of one of the stories of the heroes. With his presence the temperature in the room seemed to drastically decrease, almost as though it were afraid of him.

Almost as if his soul were as cold as ice.

"What do you want with me." said Link quietly.

"Just to speak for a brief moment." said Ghirahim soothingly in a false sweet voice, like poison in a sweet drink. "And based on that, we shall see how our relationship progresses, shall we?" he asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Link glared at Ghirahim, attempting to muster up some defiance, but it seemed that whatever effect he was having on the temperature was also affecting his courage, sapping it and draining it away like one would drain blood from a rabbit freshly killed. He nodded meekly and sat down in the chair across from Ghirahim, cursing himself for cowardice. _'I should run, make for the door. So why can't I.'_

"So little one, we have so much to discuss." he said leaning over the desk, giving his sweet and dark smile. "What would you like to know?"

Link glared at him, trying to muster up what little courage remained in his heart to face the man, no, the demon before him. "What I want to know?" he echoed back in a hollow voice. What a ridiculous question, he had no say in anything hear, why would this interrogation be any different?

And why was the man prolonging the inevitable? He was going to die, why prolong the torture? Was it simply his sick desire to see Link suffer, or was it some deeper thing, some ancient grudge against him. Link could see something in his eyes, some dark brewing hatred thinly hidden by a veil of amusement. It was like the worlds' biggest typhoon hidden in a bottle.

And when the bottle broke.

"Oh my goodness gracious yes!" exclaimed Ghirahim clasping his hands together. "I'm sure you're simply brimming with questions my boy, you usually are when we meet." he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Such a droll and unfabulous business this reincarnation affair is, so tiresome in my opinion."

Link's head shot up. "Reincarnation." he asked, the icy feeling of fear growing in his gut. The words sounded insane of course, but something in Link knew them to have a ring of truth to them. But it was nonsense, what would reincarnation have anything to do with him.

So why was he afraid.

Ghirahim grinned an unholy grin. "Oh yes, reincarnation. Tell me Link, what do you know of the Heroes of Old?" he asked.

"What I've read." he said quietly.

Ghirahim chuckled darkly. "Oh but it's more than that isn't it." he leaned towards Link, making the blonde feel very small. "You know the details don't you. You know the nuances, the little bits of the stories that escape the history books and the religious texts."

Link swallowed past a lump in his throat because it was true. Every bit of what Ghirahim was saying was true. Whenever his grandmother read to him of the Heroes of Old he always made corrections. He knew the order in which the Hero of Time awakened the Sages. He knew the pattern which the Hero of Twilight used to solve the puzzle which led to the Master Sword. He had never questioned it, never thought twice about it because it felt so natural. It was like knowing that he had a stomach, or knowing he could breath. He knew those stories, they were simply a part of him.

It had never occurred to him to ask how he knew them so well.

"Oh yes, and I bet you dream as well." said Ghirahim interlacing his fingers. Link looked at him, alarm in his eyes. "Oh yes, vivid dreams. Dreams of fighting monsters, dreams of loving women, dreams of death. Oh yes, many dreams." Link said nothing, merely looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. The fear in his gut growing like a virus. "Just nod, a simple little nod will do." said Ghirahim.

"How... how could you possibly..." said Link.

"Because we've met before Link." said Ghirahim. "Many times in one form or another." the pale man's expression grew dark. "The last time we met you stabbed me in the heart and flashed me a peace sign as I returned to the Underworld."

"How... how..." stuttered Link, fear filling him to the brim, it's icy touch infecting every part of him.

Ghirahim glowered at him, rising from his chair. Gone was the amusement, and in it's place was a sinister and terrible rage as old and dark as anything Link had ever seen before. "Is it not obvious you stupid little hick. Did you never once pay attention to those silly little stories you know so much about? Is it not abundantly clear you idiotic scamp." he snarled, anger radiating from him. When Link didn't respond Ghirahim slammed his hands on the table, the cords in his neck standing out. "YOU ARE THE HERO REBORN YOU LITTLE MORON!" he screamed at Link.

With those words the fear in Link's gut boiled over and he made a break for it, running for the door. It all was too much for him, the anger in Ghirahim, his intimidating presence, even his eyes had proven too much for Link. He had to run, to get out of this place. The primal, reptilian part of his brain had kicked in, and all he knew was running. It was his only option, to run for his life.

He was close to the door, so close, when the unthinkable happened. In a flash of orange and black Ghirahim teleported in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. Link skidded to a stop, his eyes huge with fear.

Ghirahim looked down on Link with contempt. "Pathetic." he said simply, and backhanded Link across the jaw. Link was sent flying with a audible _crack_, and he landed hard on the stone floor, felling his jaw burning in pain.

He was dimly aware of Ghirahim marching over to him as tears coursed down his face. "You may be the Hero, but you lack his Heart. Don't worry, you will be put out of your misery soon."

Link faded out of consciousness, despair overtaking his senses.

* * *

><p>It was white, the world was all white. It appeared as though it were a world made of mist. It drifted everywhere, blown by some unseen and unfelt breeze.<p>

He stirred in the mist, slowly awakening after years of slumber. Every fiber of his being sang the truth, the holy and sacred truth that he knew in the depths of his soul.

"It is time." he said to himself.

Indeed, it was time. After a thousand years, it was time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, if I had put this entire part into one chapter it would have been like twelve thousand words long, so I'm dividing it into two. In the next chapter shit REALLY hits the fan so stay tuned.<strong>

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Please guys, I'm an artist, don't make me beg. REVIEW!**


End file.
